


Two Halves Make A Whole

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Walking On Air [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, did I mention fluff and smut, love and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Making love is not always about lust and release. Sometimes it is about taking care, feeling safe and letting go. Nick and Sean find solace and contentment  in each other after trying weeks at work. SMUT!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whohoo, first explicit Grimm scene! I know I am much happier about this than it warrants... *____*  
> Enjoy Fluff and Smut and a whole lot of care taking. And have a wonderful Christmas... very soon.

 

Two Halves Make A Whole:

 

Nick returns to their home early in the evening. It has been a warm spring day so he wears only a thin button down shirt and toes of his shoes and socks immediately after stepping into their parlour.

It could have been such a nice day but the Grimm is tired, emotionally exhausted after a long and draining string of cases, which has finally come to an end today, and he wants nothing more than to have his Captain close.

 

The man of his not so secret desires comes into the room now, looking gorgeous and in control despite tired lines around his eyes. He is still dressed in a pale lilac shirt, which has earlier been adorned by a fitting dark purple tie, and is now unbuttoned enough to show a strong column of neck. Nick manages a tired but very appreciative smile as he steps into the arms of his powerful zauberbiest. He breathes in that scent which is uniquely Sean. It anchors and grounds him after the hardships of the last two weeks.

 

“Let me take care of you.” It is a low murmur spoken against the crown of his head where Renard has buried his face to take up every nuance of Nick's scent. Of course he would be able to gauge his state at first glance.

 

“You are tired, too.” A weak protest but true. It has been trying weeks for both of them.

“Never too tired for this.” He murmurs against the skin of his cheek, to where his questing aquiline nose has wandered, while he nuzzles it with infinite love.

“I have rather found...” A soft kiss placed against his jaw line. “That taking care of my brat is the most reviving thing I can think of.” Nick cannot help but smile at this. Oh how much he loves his big and lovely 'biest.

His hand is taken up by Sean's larger one and he is led toward their bedroom.

 

>>>

 

He undresses him with infinite care while Nick stands in front of their bed facing it, head bowed. His shirt is unbuttoned from behind, slid off his shoulders. The belt unbuckled, pulled off and put away together with his jeans, which Sean has helped him to step out of. That leaves the boxers, slipped down over firm ass cheeks slowly, lovingly.

 

He is guided forward until he is kneeling in the centre of their large bed, buttocks resting on the heels of his feet. Sean's hands are warm as they touch and caress him. They slide down his neck, over his shoulders, down his arms. Thumbs align themselves on each side of his spine, pressing, wandering downwards... making his skin tingle with a most wonderful feeling. Those hands take away tension – all without a single touch of hexenwerk.

 

There is a pause in which he just waits with his eyes closed listening to the soft sounds of rustling fabric.

 

Then the bed dips behind him and he is drawn upward and back against his beloved's bigger body, arms encircling him in a safe and loving embrace. Nick keeps his eyes closed and lets his head fall back against the warm naked skin of his 'biest's shoulder – giving himself over into care and comfort.

Long fingers move across his chest. They find soft nipples, caress and rub and kneed them. The Grimm gives the softest of gasps at the sensation, opening his mouth in such a lovely way as it escapes from his lips. Sean smiles against his neck, which he nuzzles, bestows kisses on.

He continues his soft ministrations, having Nick float in a sea of different sensations. His cock stands proudly erect just from that touch. He has melted against Sean's own body, skin sliding against skin as he comes undone bit by bit under his zauberbiest's hands.

 

Fingers graze the tip of his cock, already dribbling with pre-cum. His body gives a minute jerk, absorbed and supported by that hot body and the embrace of his Prince. He turns his head and his mouth is caught in a slow, languid kiss when it opens into another gasp.

Fingers slick with pre-cum slide between their bodies, finding his entrance effortlessly... probing, teasing. In response his Grimm spreads his legs just a bit further, issuing a nearly inaudible moan when one such long, skilled finger pushes into him slowly. Sean chuckles, completely endorsed with those plaintive little sounds Nick emits when he pushes back against it.

And all the while he holds him, encircling him securely least he fall and shatter. Nick drowns in a myriad of sensations, yearns for that finger to go deeper, pushes back against it, falling in sync with that careful, attentive rhythm.

Penetration, movement, sliding back out, another little gasp. He is kissed and touched and taken care of. A second finger is added, sliding in easily. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly so as not to hurt him.

Deep love blooms in Sean's chest when he pushes slick fingers into that tight hole, holding up the weight of his Grimm, taking delight out of the faintest of blushes that has crept upon the younger man's face as he revels in the sensations of his fingers fucking him.

 

Nick presses into that intrusion, deepening it, jerking when those long and skilled appendages scissor, move out and push in once more. When a third joins the first two he is already floating on a cloud of love and heavy arousal slowly spiralling upwards. Their bodies never loose contact as Sean prepares his precious Grimm.

 

Fingers slip out of him, causing a moan to escape at their loss. It is caught up in a kiss and something bigger and even more enticing slides between his ass cheeks, pushes against his pulsing entrance and finally penetrates him when he moves his buttocks back until they are flush with the slick skin of his beloved's abdomen. He arches his back, buries his face in the side of Sean's neck as he is held there, cocooned in warmth and safety.

Nick sucks up each and every feeling, the press of Sean's large cock deep into his tight hole, the feeling of hot skin touching his own... love.

 

The zauberbiest Prince aligns their sweat slick bodies in perfect caress of each other as they kneel on the bed. He draws him back to stay flush against his own body. Nuzzles, kisses, touches him while he slowly and gently fucks him to completion. This is what his Grimm needs, what they both need. Intimacy, safety, love and each others contact.

He sets up a slow rhythm, takes delight in Nick's every response. Soft gasps grow more erratic, more desperate.

Bright spots flash before his eyes when the large length of his 'biest thrusts into him, hitting his prostate when he thinks he cannot take more, cannot take it any deeper.

But he can and he wants to!

That cocks slides in, he presses back, deeper, deeper until bright spots return. Something electric coils tight in his belly. A slow rhythm without haste. Getting lost in sensations.

 

In. Stretching him, penetrating as deeply as his hole can take it but without hurt, without violence, sliding out. He gasps, melts even further into his beloved's larger frame. A warm hand closes around his cock, a thumb sliding over its tip and teasing. He stills that hand. He wants to cum solely from the feeling of his Captain fucking him.

Sean revels in every gasp, every twitch and jerk, in the fine red flush deepening as his brat tumbles slowly but surely toward the edge. It is arousing to have him all pliable and trusting in his arms, even more gratifying to see him let go completely.

The protective 'biest tightens his hold around his Grimm, deepens his upward thrusts and increases his speed, just slightly, just to see him come undone.

 

Nick feels like under an electric current. In. Deeply. Hit that spot. Sparks exploding in his belly and before his eyes. Sliding out. Over and over again. Driving him insane and making him yearn for more. Push back. Enjoying the burn of being fucked and stretched. Hitting that coil of nerves again... and again and again.

His breaths are short, explosive gasps, more often than not caught up in heated kisses.

 

Hands slide over his body, over hard nubs, rub and pinch until he jerks at each and every touch. He tumbles into abyss, those hands sending fire across his skin while Sean's cock pushes into him deeper still, responding to his tight ass sheathing itself onto his heated length.

His vision white washes with sparks of pure pleasure as he cums. His head is thrown back in abandon, mouth opened slightly in a silent scream. He sprays the bed and his own chest, spurting even more as Sean's hot semen spills into him when his cheeks clench around his cock and he tumbles over the edge after him....

He is not sure anymore if he is awake or pushed into oblivion by this sensory overload.

He can let go... completely. Sean is there, holding him, kissing, nuzzling, protecting him. He feels safe and snug, cocooned in a strong embrace and the throws of climax.

 

Despite just having come hard he moans at the loss when his Prince slowly pulls out. But then he is guided to lie down, still entangled with his beloved, slipped under blankets and into warmth together his bastard Prince.

His perception of the world is hazy but he is aware enough to snuggle back until he lies flush against the larger body behind him. Sean's length rests between them and with a content sigh he wriggles around until it is nicely set between his buttocks.

A soft, endorsed chuckle. He is encircled by strong arms and that aquiline nose brushes against his neck lovingly before burying in his hair and staying there. Neither cares for the spilled semen on top of their bed spread or their skin. Nothing of that matters now, only snuggling up to each other and slumbering in the after-throws of pleasure.

 

When they wake up hours later, relaxed and sated, they amble over to the bathroom and take a hot shower, washing and taking care of each other.

Sullied bedsheets are exchanged with clean ones, then it is huddling under warm blankets again – bodies flush against each other, not towelled off but still wet from their shower.

It is contentment, comfort and infinite love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. Not sure but happy to have finished it! ;D


End file.
